


In the Bag

by number1brat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, a valentine one shot, but is too tough to properly admit it, iwaizumi loves oikawa, that might just be a bit late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number1brat/pseuds/number1brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa recieves many gifts on Valentines day and Iwaizumi's might just be the best one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Bag

Valentine's 

“Ooh, Iwa-chan, what’s in the bag?” Oikawa cooed, eyeing the bag in Iwaizumi’s hand with a smirk, before looking back to his face. Oikawa leaned his elbow on his knee, resting his head on his palm as he watched Iwaizumi walk closer. Morning practise had already ended and most of the team had left for their first class. But Iwa-chan would always wait for Oikawa.

Oikawa hadn’t received any Valentine’s gifts as of yet, although a few girls did attempt to get to him before practise – they were only stopped as Iwaizumi had dragged Oikawa passed them all and into the gym – and he just knew he’d get plenty during the day. He didn’t expect Iwaizumi, of all people, to be handing him his first.

“Is that for me?” He batted his eyelashes, watching as Iwaizumi scoffed, before chucking the bag to him. “Careful with my gift, Iwa-chan~,” Oikawa scolded before opening the bag up.  
It was empty.

Oikawa pouted, “you got me nothing? Iwa-chan is so mean! Doesn’t matter though, Iwa-chan wouldn’t know what to get his lover if it hit his big ugly face. Nothing is better than anything you would have thought up.” Despite his claims, Oikawa kept the bag.

“Hurry to class, Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi ordered, prompting Oikawa to finally change into his uniform.

Oikawa received his first real valentine’s gift as soon as he left the gym. There were already a few girls waiting there and Oikawa, who was always ready to please, gave them a charming smile as the first approached him.

“O-Oikawa-kun,” the girl stammered - first year, rather short, but with cute pig tails he’d seen on countless other girls – holding a box wrapped in red paper with white love hearts out to him, “t-these chocolates are for you.” 

Oikawa accepted them, as he always did, “thank you so much,” he smiled, throwing a peace sign in for good measure, “if these taste half as good as you look, I’ll love them~”

The girl flushed and bowed so low Oikawa would have worried she’d trip over if it wasn’t so amusing. “T-thank you!” Once that girl had scampered off, another two took her place, and, of course, there were more waiting in the corridors.  
They were late for their first class.

Oikawa had stopped at his locker to drop off some of the many gifts during first break, but couldn’t fit them all since it was already full of things he already needed.  
“Iwa-chan, I need to use your locker!” He whined as he approached him, arms still full of chocolates.   
Iwaizumi gave him a dry look, “what’s wrong with yours?”   
“There’s no more room!”   
Iwaizumi’s look wasn’t so much dry, but insulting after that. “Then figure it out.”  
“I’m trying but the big meanie won’t help me!”  
“Mm.”

“Fine, suit yourself,” Oikawa huffed, “you’re just jealous you didn’t get any. Don’t expect me to share, Iwa-chan.”  
“I wouldn’t want you to.”

“Oikawa-kun!” A dark haired girl, who Oikawa knew to be in Iwa-chan’s class, greeted, “I made some chocolates for you!” She placed it on top of his ever growing pile.   
Oikawa grinned, “thanks, Mitsu-chan.” Mitsu-chan gave him grin in return, bowed briefly to Iwaizumi (“Mitsuko.”) before returning to her class.

Oikawa took one look at the chocolates in his arms and made a piteous, but theatrical, wail. “Iwa-chan, help me.”   
“I already have, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi told him.   
“No you-“ Oikawa suddenly realised something. “Hold these!” He pushed the chocolates into Hajime’s unsuspecting arms, before pulling something from his bag.

“That’s why you gave me this bag,” Oikawa said, as Iwaizumi put the chocolates in the bag, “aw, Iwa-chan does care~”   
“Shut up.”  
“It’s so cute!” He cooed, “I knew you’d fall for me eventually, everyone does, after all. But to think, instead of doing something as cliché as making me chocolates, you got me something I’d need! Iwa-chan cares so much!”

Iwaizumi tried to glare at Oikawa, he really did, but Oikawa had hit the nail on the head there, really. Instead, he whacked the back of Oikawa’s head, causing him to stagger forwards where he was unable to see Iwaizumi’s lack of glare, and growled, “I’ll show you how much I care during practise.”  
“Iwa-chaaaaan!”


End file.
